


Saving the World with Milk, But Not Chocolate

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Young Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon are conducting a peace treaty with an alien race that wants to blow up earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the World with Milk, But Not Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Pervyficgirl for betaing this for me and putting up with my flailing and worrying
> 
> Written for chase_acow

 

 

Tim liked not being a leader. Really he did. He didn't feel like he let down the legacy at all, that Robin would lead whatever team they were on. He didn't think that he could do it better. He never wondered which teammate voted against him being their leader, that didn't have confidence enough in him despite the fact he'd had to lie about his identity. He loved not have the authority to pull out of a situation, no matter how ridiculous. Even if the situation was as ridiculous as having to pretend to be Superboy's slave in order to not start a galactic war out of a misunderstanding. The misunderstanding that was due to Superboy opening his mouth at the wrong time, of course. At least Superboy had made sure Tim got to keep his uniform on. Admittedly only after Tim had muttered Kryptonite at him.

Scratch that. Tim hated not being leader. He especially hated it because he felt like he was a failure to the legacy. He knew he could do it better and where was Cassie with the rest of the team to bail them out of this? He hated this situation, so very much. He wasn't a slave. The stupid bet was supposed to just be at their headquaters, and involve things like doing Kon's laundry, or doing the dishes or something like that. Not on an alien space ship, and him leaning against Kon's leg while Kon talked to the alien in charge. He really needed to pick up speed on the alien languages. That way he'll know next time that Kon is about to cause a global incident, especially if it was going to involve him.

Kon however, did like Tim not being leader. He liked that he knew Tim was a little more relaxed, that he was letting Superboy get away with calling him his slave, that he wasn't so dignified. He almost thought the glares of doom were kind of cute. Kind of a scary cute, but that was Rob for you. And he did not just think Rob was scary cute, did he? Oh well, Rob was scary cute, even when he was muttering about doing something Kon wasn't entirely sure was physically possible to Kon for getting them into this situation. If Tim hadn't been arguing with him about having lost the bet, Kon wouldn't have muttered in a language this race could understand, and Tim could be a little more understanding that Kon was trying to conduct a peace treaty while knowing absolutely nothing about what he was doing. He wished Tim understood the language.

"Your slave seems restless," Jerry...Kon couldn't pronounce his full name so he'd settled one Jerry...observed. "You should do something about that. We do not like unruly slaves."

"I like Rob's spirit," Kon replied, running his hands through Tim's hair, half expecting Tim to bite him.

"Indeed," Jerry drawled. How an alien with that many teeth could drawl like that, Kon wasn't sure. "I'm not sure a race who lets their slaves have that much liberty deserves to live. We really would like to put in the intergalactic speedway through this patch of space."

Kon sighed and hauled Rob onto his lap. He hoped Rob didn't bite him. He'd have to do something really embarrassing if he did. "Just play along for five minutes?"

"I've played along all week," Tim hissed. "And why am I on your lap?"

"Because it's either that or I spank you or something," Kon replied. Tim settled down. The idea of being spanked by Kon...in public...okay, in his deepest subconscious he might admit it was a little hot...okay, a lot hot. But still. Not while he was Robin. And since when did he start to find this whole thing hot? He knew he had a crush on Kon. He'd had one for a while, but Kon had been dating Tana and then grieving for her and the timing had never seemed right.

"Stop squirming," Tim hissed at Kon. Kon seemed to be cuddling him. That had to be part of the act. They sat through the rest of dinner with Tim on Kon's lap and Kon whispering translations when he could.

Going back to their rooms, Tim laid down on their bed with a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what to offer them," Kon said with frustration. They needed something to offer so that the aliens wouldn't blow up the planet. Just being so called civilized enough to have slaves wasn't enough.

"Milk," Tim suggested. "Or chocolate."

"Chocolate's a controlled substance," Kon replied absently. "Does interesting things to most alien life forms."

"So that's why J'onn gets scary without his chocos?" Tim questioned.

"Yes."Kon nodded. "I learned that when I nearly got busted for unintentional drug trafficking back with the Ravers."

"Ah." Tim nodded.

"But milk...isn't controlled and can only be found on earth." Kon grinned. " There's some Gallywags? Gallfriggians? Something like that, an important race, that's addicted to the stuff. I could kiss you!"

"Why don't you?" Tim suggested before he thought it through.

"Are you serious?" Kon asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Tim nodded nervously. "I am."

"Okay," Kon said almost as nervously. "Man, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were always after someone else," Tim replied honestly. Kon moved to the bed and laid down next to Tim.

"Yeah," Kon agreed. He leaned in and kissed Tim. It wasn't a time stopping kiss, he wasn't kissing Bart after all...but it was good. Okay, a little awkward but Tim was kissing him. Tim's lips on his, and Tim not pulling away and he didn't think Tim was doing it just for the mission. He pulled back. "You're not doing this for the mission, right? The kissing thing, not the slave thing."

"No," Tim said a little breathlessly. "This is for me."

"Alright!" Kon laughed and wrapped his arms around Tim. Tim fit in his arms. He was a lot smaller than Kon had ever imagined. Not that Kon had done a lot of imagining, but when he had Robin always seemed larger. Kon liked him this size though. He'd heard that good things came in small packages...he wondered what size Tim's package was. It was hard to check when Impulse was running everywhere.

"So we'll save the world, and then figure out a relationship?" Tim suggested.

"I like that plan," Kon agreed. "It's a good plan."

"Of course, it's my plan." Tim smiled.

"That doesn't mean we have to stop kissing, right?" Kon questioned.

"No," Tim replied.

"Good." Kon grinned. "Because I like the kissing." He blinked as Tim initiated the newest kiss.

"So do I," Tim admitted.

 

 

 


End file.
